In Another Life
by MsCaptainSwan
Summary: Danny esta a punto de casarse ¿podrá Sam impedirlo? o ¿lo perderá para siempre? Oneshot DxS


Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Danny Phantom espero que les guste

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Danny Phantom me pertenece, etc, etc.

Hay algunas partes de una canción que se llama in another life (de ahí el título del fic jojo) la canta Ashlee Simpson

**In Another Life**

_**Do you love me oh do you love me  
I say so  
Do you need me oh do you need me  
God I hope  
**_

"_Si te gusta deberías hacer algo…porque si no alguien más lo hará"_-Esas palabras resonaban aún en su cabeza, después de tantos años aún las recordaba como si se las hubiera dicho ayer.

La joven Manson suspiró, y bajo la cabeza si tan solo hubiera tomado esas palabras en cuenta…pero sabía muy bien que aunque quisiera el "hubiera" no existe.

Sintió una mirada sobre ella y levanto la cabeza, un joven de ojos azules de aproximadamente 24 años que se encontraba a unos metros de ella, la miraba con una hermosa sonrisa y un brillo especial en sus ojos, Sam hizo una mueca lo más parecida a una sonrisa. Pero, ¿cómo sonreír cuando el amor de su vida se iba a casar con alguien que no era ella? ¿Cómo fingir felicidad cuando lo único que quería era llorar?

Sintió como los ojos le empezaban a picar, las lágrimas no tardarían en aparecer.

_**I get this feeling deep inside  
**_

"_Tienes que ser fuerte Manson, tienes que ser fuerte"_-La gótica apretó los ojos intentando retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-¿Te encuentras bien Sam?-preguntó su moreno amigo

Sam solo se limito a asentir. Suspiró una vez más pero ahora con más fuerza, como si ese suspiro se pudiera llevar todo el dolor y tristeza que sentía.

-¿Estas segura que…?-Su amiga lo interrumpió

-Estoy bien Tuck, no te preocupes-Le dirigió una sonrisa.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza, su amiga si que tenía su orgullo y nunca demostraría su debilidad ante nadie.

_**That somewhere somehow you've passed me by  
**_

-Debiste decirle

-¿De qué hablas?-Sam lo miró con falsa incredulidad

-Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo Samantha-Tucker le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

La joven abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpida por la marcha nupcial que anunciaba la entrada de la novia.

_**I can't put my finger on it you  
The more that I see you the more that I know**_

"_Si te gusta deberías hacer algo…porque si no alguien más lo hará"_-De nuevo esas palabras, era irónico como es que hasta ahora les había encontrado sentido, pero más irónico era que la persona que se las había dicho era ahora la que las había seguido.

Si, Valerie Gray, la misma chica que le había dado ese consejo hace años era quien lo había utilizado cuando tuvo la oportunidad y Sam no podía reprocharle nada porque ella tuvo más oportunidades de decirle a Danny lo que sentía por él pero nunca lo hizo, siempre calló sus sentimientos por miedo a perder su amistad, pero sobre todo por miedo a perderlo a él.

Fue una cobarde y lo aceptaba y el resultado de su cobardía era ese que ella se estuviera en la boda solo como espectadora, observando como el hombre de su vida se casaba con otra mujer.

_**In another life, in another life maybe,**_

_**in another life you must've been mine**_

Tal vez en otra vida ellos estarían juntos.

Sonrió con amargura.

Tucker le dirigió una mirada de reproche por enésima vez pero ella solo se limitó a observar a la novia.

Su cabello estaba perfectamente arreglado, su maquillaje era suave y elegante y su vestido, ¡Dios!, Sam casi sintió envidia al verlo, era un vestido hermoso, y decir eso de una prenda blanca era demasiado para la gótica.

La morena caminó lentamente por el pasillo tomada del brazo de su padre. Al llegar al altar el señor Gray la beso en la frente y la dejo al lado de Danny que solo sonreía con nerviosismo

Valerie le sonrió a Danny, el muchacho curvo sus labios tratando de hacer una sonrisa

Cerró los ojos con suavidad, recordando esas dos únicas y especiales ocasiones en los que ella había probado los labios del chico mitad fantasma. La primera para protegerlo de su futura esposa, aunque había alegado que solo había sido un _beso en los labios de mentira_, en el fondo lo había disfrutado. La segunda fue más especial porque fue él quien le había robado un beso para volver a transformarse en humano antes de que su papá lo descubriera, aunque después el no lo recordará (o al menos eso parecía) porque estaba bajo el hechizo de Desiree y ella había deseado nunca haberlo conocido.

_**I wanna spend my life with you only you**_

¿Cómo es que pudo haber deseado eso? No se imaginaba la vida sin Danny, sin _su _Danny ¿realmente Valerie lo merecía? ¿Lo amaría tanto como lo hacía ella? ¿Lo seguiría amando cuando se enterara de que era mitad fantasma? Porque a pesar de que llevaban años de conocerse y estaban a punto de casarse Danny jamás quiso revelarle su secreto lo que hacía sentir a Sam especial, por ser de las pocas personas que lo sabían. Aunque ella había sido la que provocó que Danny tuviera poderes fantasmales, estaba segura que de no haber sido ella la culpable de igual forma él le hubiera contado su secreto.

La voz del cura la saco de sus pensamientos

-Valerie Gray ¿aceptas a Daniel Fenton como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separé?

Había estado tan perdida en sus pensamientos que se había perdido la mayoría de la ceremonia

-Acepto-contestó la morena con una sonrisa

-Aún hay tiempo para que los detengas-susurró su amigo

Sam volteó hacia otro lado y vio como Jazz la miraba con desaprobación y mejor volvió a mirar hacia el frente.

La gótica observó la escena con detenimiento, quería detener todo eso, quería decirle a Danny que lo amaba y que no se casará con Valerie pero las palabras simplemente no salían, tenía miedo; miedo a que la rechazará ella simplemente no lo soportaría

-Daniel Fenton ¿aceptas a Valerie Gray como tu legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separé?

Sam apretó los ojos y se llevo las manos a los oídos, no quería escuchar cuando Danny pronunciará el _acepto_, esa palabra haría que lo perdiera para siempre. Pasaron unos segundos, Sam entreabrió los ojos y se quitó las manos de los oídos al no escuchar ningún aplauso o felicitación para los recién casados.

Lo siguiente le pareció en cámara lenta; escuchó como Tucker balbuceaba algo como "dijo que no" varias veces, después observó como Danny se acercaba a ella rodeándole su fina cintura con un brazo mientras que con el otro la tomaba de la barbilla y la acercaba hacia su rostro para después unir sus labios.

Todo parecía tan irreal, tan mágico, tan…tan perfecto

"_Oh Dios, si es un sueño que nadie me despierte" _

La joven Manson no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, Danny _su_ Danny la estaba besando. El beso era lento y suave, los labios de Danny parecían estar hechos a la medida de los de Sam.

Se separaron lentamente cuando sintieron que sus pulmones reclamaban por aire

Algunos de los invitados los veían atónitos mientras que otros tenían una sonrisa

Sam observó a Danny y se perdió en el mar de sus ojos azules como tantas veces lo había hecho. Se paso la mano por los labios al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba

-¿Pero qué…?-empezó la muchacha pero Danny colocó un dedo en sus labios impidiéndole que continuará

_**Do you love me oh do you love me**_

_**Say you love me oh say you love me**_

-Sam yo…sabes que no soy muy bueno para estas cosas-se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo- Se que fui un tonto por llevar esta farsa tan lejos-La joven de ojos violetas lo miraba perpleja-Pero fue mejor que la terminará antes de que rebasará los limites, porque yo no amo a Valerie y si me casaba con ella estaría cometiendo un error quizá el más grande de toda mi vida-tomo una bocada de aire para darse valor-Sam yo te amo

Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de nuevo pero esta vez no hizo nada para impedirlo y por primera vez en su vida no le importo que la vieran así, tan frágil y vulnerable.

Danny la miró preocupado

-Sam yo no quería…es decir tu no tienes que…-La pelinegra le paso las manos alrededor del cuello y lo besó

-Yo también te amo tonto-susurró separándose unos milímetros del joven mitad fantasma.

Danny sonrió y la volvió atraer hacia él

A unos metros de allí, Valerie los miraba con resignación mientras una mano se posaba en su hombro

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Así es como debió de ser siempre-contesto con un dejo de tristeza-Él siempre la amo aunque se negará a aceptarlo, fui una tonta al pensar que tal vez…bueno ya no importa

-Ya verás que tú también encontraras a quien te ame

Valerie le sonrió

-Sabes, después de todo no eres tan desagradable como creí Foley

-Oh vamos llevamos años de conocernos, solo llámame Tucker

Valerie lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero luego suavizó el gesto

-Esta bien…Tucker

Ambos sonrieron y vieron como Danny y Sam salían de la Iglesia con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

No solo en otra vida ellos estarían juntos, porque en esta también lo harían.

FIN

Si ya se tomaron la molestia de leer mi patético one-shot porque no es un song-fic en si jaja, ahora no sean malos y déjenme un review, se los agradecería infinitamente, solo denle click al botoncito que dice "go" dejen su comentario, critica constructiva, reclamó, felicitación, etc.


End file.
